


Strange Cat

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (and seducing), Akashi likes to mess with Kuroko's friends, Alternate Universe, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, Kiyoshi is a teacher too, Kuroko is taller btw, M/M, Neko Akashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Using hypnosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: On his way home, Kuroko found a cat with a red fur inside a small box. He was quick to pick it up and decided to adopt it because he pity the small creature. His friends starts telling him the cat was really odd which Kuroko ignoredDays after, he learned that the cat is not an ordinary one
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finish my other AkaKuro story and here I am making another one. Don't worry I won't abandon that
> 
> Don't expect too much because I wrote this just to try and entertain myself XD

Kuroko was walking down the streets after he went out of a preschool building. It's almost dark. He was quite listless today because he overworked himself at school earlier. While he was heading into his home, he heard something from somewhere. He seeks for the source of the sound and there he found a little box. Inside the little box there lies a cat with red eyes and fur. Kuroko's tiredness suddenly faded away upon seeing the cute little cat

"What are you doing out here huh? You're trembling a little. Poor creature.." Kuroko states in a slightly sad tone while he picks up the cat. The red cat meows slowly and rub its face onto Kuroko's hands

"I guess I'll have to take you home. I can't let an innocent cat alone in this little box especially at night" Kuroko then put the cat back to it and pick up the box. He continue his journey on the way to his apartment

When Kuroko got home, he immediately pull the cat out of the box. The cat looks at him innocently and later on began to lick his hand. Kuroko began to caress the cat's red fur. The cat allows Kuroko to pet him as it gave a purr

"I suppose you might be hungry?" Kuroko stood up and went to the kitchen. The cat trails behind him giving a meow

"I'm sorry for the food in advance. I only have this one that looks decent" Kuroko said and set down the food into a small bowl. The cat slowly made its way to it and then began to eat the food that Kuroko gave. Kuroko smiles as the cat happily took a bite from ita food

"I should probably eat as well" Kuroko began to get some bowls and a frying pan. He decided to cook an egg because it will be easier and quicker. After a few minutes, he sets the egg on a plate and scoops some rice. He felt the cat curling up beside his feet while rubbing its face on his legs

"Oh you're finished already" Kuroko said before gently picking up the cat. He went out of the kitchen and put the cat down on a soft fluffy clean rug 

"You stay here for a while okay? This might make you sleep since you seemed tired" Kuroko strokes the cat's fur once again before standing up and headed to the kitchen

Kuroko sat down at the table and proceeds to eat. He still have some work to do and cleaning to do at the sink. After a few moments, the bluenette suddenly noticed the cat was right beside his foot again. The cat looks up at him and meows. Kuroko let out a little smile

"You really wanted it here huh" Kuroko commented while the cat just purr

"You'll get bored with me here" Kuroko stated but the cat didn't care. It still stayed beside him. Minutes passed Kuroko had finished eating and went to the sink. The cat practically watched him as he wash the dishes. It started licking its fur. Afterwards the cat saw Kuroko walks out of the kitchen and went to his room to change clothes before coming out again. It immediately followed the bluenette

Kuroko sat on his chair beside his desk. Opening his laptop and pulling out some paperworks from the envelope. Kuroko looks down and saw the cat rubbing its body against his leg again

"Meow~" They were just together for an hour but the cat is already attached to him like it had known him for so long

"I'll be busy for while. You don't have to wait for me" Kuroko said with a smile. The cat just let out a slightly sad noise before sitting. Kuroko returned to his work

The cat lazily lay down after several minutes. It wag its tail slowly. Kuroko was too focused on the laptop not even sparing a glance to the cat. The cat meows trying to get Kuroko's attention. The bluenette looks at it with a raised eyebrow

"What is it? Need something?" The cat turn its head towards the direction of Kuroko's bedroom. The bluenette immediately got the message

"I can't. I still have more works to finish" The cat's body deflated and bow its head signaling that it's lonely. Kuroko didn't notice it because his eyes are glued on the screen again

Hours passed and Kuroko was still working. It's getting later and later at night. The cat was clearly tedious already, yet it still remained beside the bluenette. Ten minutes had passed Kuroko was still awake. Another ten minutes and the cat saw how Kuroko yawn too often. Twenty minutes passed in total, Kuroko's eyelids began to shut. He slowly closed his laptop while yawning. He was too sleepy and lazy to get up. So he rest his arms and lay his head down on the desk. Kuroko closed his eyes and soon enough he fell asleep. The cat noticed that the tapping sound of Kuroko's fingers on the keyboard was gone. Then it tugged at Kuroko's pants

"Meow~~" The cat calls out and got no reply

"Meow" It repeated and still got nothing. Then it stood up and walk towards Kuroko's room

Minutes later, a boy comes out of the room. No clothes on and was carrying a jacket. The boy put the jacket over Kuroko's shoulder. His ruby red eyes stare at Kuroko's face for a while

"I'm lucky you are asleep when I suddenly transformed" He said, his red cat tail swaying gracefully. He peeked over the papers and things on Kuroko's desk

"I don't have a place to stay in. I hope you won't freak out when you'll find out I can be a human, Kuroko-san" That being said, he went inside Kuroko's room again. Finding for something to wear at least a large sized shirt that will cover enough of his lower region

***

Kuroko woke up at the sound of his phone's alarm. He rubbed his eyes gently as he was still sleepy. Staying up until 10:30pm while working last night was such a bad idea. He even slept at his desk. Kuroko started to stretched and stood up. That's when he noticed there was a jacket slumped over his shoulders. Kuroko wonders how he had a jacket on his shoulders. He doesn't remember putting it as a blanket. The bluenette just shrugged it off and went to look for the cat

"Meow~" He slightly jumped at the sudden sound of the cat

"Meow.." The cat went to him and Kuroko crouch down to pet it

"You feeling well?" The cat just purred as it leaned its head to Kuroko's touch

"I'll need to prepare us food. I still have to go and take a shower before going to work" Kuroko said and when he looks around, he noticed his T-shirt on the floor

"Oh, why is it there" He reach out to get his shirt on the floor. The cat began to purr again and rubs its against the shirt. Kuroko gave the cat a questioning look but the cat just feigned innocence 

"Never mind. You can snuggle into it" Kuroko said before standing up to prepare breakfast. The cat remained there and sat on the t-shirt 

Afterwards, Kuroko gave it a food. He sat on the sofa to eat his own. He watches as tge cat slowly eats the food. Barely having an energy to take a bite. Kuroko thought it only might be full. As Kuroko thinks of some things, he remembers he haven't name the cat yet

"That's right, I haven't given you a name" Kuroko stated right after he swallowed a pieces of food. The cat turns its head to him waiting for Kuroko to continue

"You kind of reminds me of that famous shogi player that suddenly gone missing. Red hair, red eyes" Kuroko commented making the cat's pupils widen. "Akashi would be a cool name, right?" The cat didn't respond for a moment before letting out a meow telling Kuroko it would be fine

"Alright. Akashi then" Kuroko smiles before proceeding to eat. How funny, the cat ended up having his real name instead. The cat—Akashi looks up at the clock and saw that it's already 6:45

"Meow" Kuroko looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Akashi turn his head towards the clock and Kuroko followed its gaze. He realized he only have twenty five minutes to go to work

"Oh no. I must hurry up" The bluenette stood up and quickly went to the kitchen to put his empty bowl in the sink. He drank water before proceeding into his bedroom to get his uniform. Akashi basically just watched Kuroko almost tripped while quickly getting ready for his work. The cat just finished eating and went back to sit on Kuroko's shirt he had worn last night. Akashi was thankful he only transformed as a human during in the deeper part of the night and transformed back to a cat before dawn. No one had to see him like that 

Later on Kuroko got out of his room already taken a shower and is on his uniform. He only have five minutes left and walking to his work isn't a problem because it's just near. Kuroko quickly arranging his things. When everything's ready he turn around to look at his cat

"I'll be leaving you here Akashi. Behave well and don't be gone. I just need to go to work" Kuroko said with a smile before opening the door to leave. Akashi was quick to follow as if it doesn't want to be left behind

"I'm sorry but pets aren't allowed in school. The kids would surely toy with you. It's safer here" The cat's ear folded down. "Don't worry I'll be back, earlier than yesterday" Kuroko assured and slowly closed the door. Akashi watched as the gap closed. He quickly went to look at the window to see Kuroko walking out of the gate and heading to his work. Now that the cat is left alone inside the apartment. He had no choice but to lay around somewhere he finds comfortable

Akashi decided to go inside Kuroko's room and hop onto the bed. He thought it would be nice to lay there since the mattress is soft and really comfortable. It smells like Kuroko too. The cat definitely likes it. While he was peacefully trying to rest, he felt something strange happening into his body. Akashi got bothered and started to scratch his body. All of a sudden, his whole cat body glows and he felt he had grown bigger. Akashi look down on his body and saw his human form. His eyes widened in surprise. He's not supposed be transforming into his human form during daytime

"I need to put clothes on" He mumbles and pull himself out of the bed. Not noticing he left a trail of his sweet scent into it. His cat ears slightly twitching a bit when he came across a body mirror. Since he became like this, his already small body even became smaller. Having a bit curves like a freakin' girl is enough to make him annoyed 

The redhead sigh as he put the shirt on. It was too large for him. Covering just the half of his thighs. Akashi wonders why Kuroko have such a large sized shirt. The bluenette was not that tall. He's just a few centimeters taller than Akashi. The teen just shrugged and went out of the room

Kuroko's apartment was a little messy. He decided it would be best to help Kuroko since he was letting him in. But he also thought that Kuroko might wonder how a cat can clean it. Akashi definitely can't say that he can transform into a human. Perhaps, cleaning dusty corners would be safe. Kuroko won't notice it in a slightest bit. Akashi began to find a broom and started to clean

***

"It's done" 

The apartment was kind of cleaner than before. Maybe he did too much tidying. Akashi doesn't have anything to do much. If only he's a cat he could go out and wander around. But he's in his human form with cat ears and tails. People would look at him weirdly and perverts will chase him since his creamy white thighs are exposed. Akashi sigh and just decided to check the magazine on the glass table in the middle of the living room. He lay down on the sofa began to read them. The magazines were just almost about sports; mostly basketball. Some other magazines are about celebrities, and babysitting. Oh yeah, Akashi remembered that Kuroko is a preschool teacher. Having a guide to deal with rowdy kids is a good idea

Few minutes later and the magazines are starting to bore him. He decided he could watch tv while he was still in his human form. He haven't watch tv for a while. So he press the power button on the remote. The show was currently about a cooking show. Akashi isn't interested so he switch the channels. The next one was a Korean drama. The typical Korean dramas he always saw on tv. Akashi sigh since it didn't catch his interest either. The next one was a basketball match. Finally a good show. Akashi puts down the remote and felt contented

After a few hours, Akashi finally gets bored and turn the channel back to its original one earlier to prevent suspicion before shutting it down. He looked at the clock and saw it's already noon. Akashi isn't still hungry so he'll just wait when Kuroko arrives later. The bluenette would be arriving early today and Akashi still hasn't transform back into his cat body. Akashi started to get a little nervous since Kuroko might come home later on at 12:30pm 

Akashi isn't ready to state a long ass explanation today

***

"Goodbye kids. See you on Monday. Good luck for the results of examination" Kuroko said while the kids say their goodbyes to their teacher

Kuroko tidy up his things on the table while all of the kids come out to greet their parents. As soon as the classroom was cleared. His friend, co-teacher and his former senpai in high school came inside

"Hey there Kuroko. Want to go out for lunch?" Kiyoshi said with a smile as he rest his arm on Kuroko's shoulder

"Yeah sure. Can we go buy some foods and eat in my apartment? Sorry, but I have a cat to feed. If that's alright to you" Kuroko said sheepishly as the other just chuckles

"I didn't know you have a cat, Kuroko" 

"I just got it yesterday while heading home. I found it in a little box and decided to keep it" 

"It's alright to keep pets in your apartment? Your landlord didn't scold you?" Kiyoshi asked teasingly and Kuroko just smiles

"No. She's kind enough to let me bring a pet as long as it's not dangerous. She had told me ever since the day I have stayed there" Kuroko explained and finished fixing the things to put inside the bag

"I'm looking forward to see your cat"

"Well then shall we go Kiyoshi-san?" Kiyoshi just smiles and nod

They had bought some foods before heading to Kuroko's apartment. During their walk towards the location of Kuroko's apartment, Kuroko told him how he got the cat and how the cat's fur is pure red. Even its eyes are red

"Woah, is the cat a male or a female?"

"I think it's a male. I named him Akashi because he reminds me of that shogi player named Akashi Seijūrō" Kuroko told him and they stopped in front of the gate

"Seriously? That shogi player suddenly went missing. What if he is dead and he founds out you named a cat after him??" Kuroko just chuckles as he opened the gate and they both got in. He went to close it again and they walk towards the front of Kuroko's apartment door while explaining to Kiyoshi that it's not a bad thing

"Kuroko that guy's absolute and scary. What if is he's absolute too when he's a ghost and hunt you?" Kuroko just chuckles at Kiyoshi's words. His senpai can be paranoid sometimes. On the other hand, Akashi, upon hearing this makes his ear twitch. He is NOT that scary at all. He just like to put up that resting bitch face. Akashi couldn't see anything since he was inside the large T-shirt. He suddenly transformed back into his cat form again right before Kuroko and his friend enter the apartment

"What's that? The shirt is moving" Kuroko curiously look at where Kiyoshi is pointing

There he saw a shirt on the sofa, with something in it moving desperately as if trying to get out of it

"Ah. That's probably my cat" Kuroko walk towards it and removed the shirt off of the cat. The cat let out a meow as a thank you

"It's really red. You're not lying" Kuroko looks at him with a raised eyebrow

"You weren't believing me earlier?"

"Nope"

"Bad, Kiyoshi-san"

"Hey!"

Kuroko started to pet the cat and it purred onto his touch

"Can I pet it too Kuroko?" Kiyoshi asked politely and Kuroko gave a quick sure. Kiyoshi reach out for the cat's fur a little hesitant since the cat's look was not so good on him. Akashi quickly acts innocent again and bow his head closer to Kiyoshi's hand, allowing him to pet him

"Huh, this is cute" Kuroko smiles a bit at Kiyoshi's before standing up

"I'll go put these foods into a bowl so we can start eating and I'll prepare him his food. Wash your hands Kiyoshi-san. Don't forget" He said before leaving the two alone in the living room. Kiyoshi nods and continue to play with the cat

Kiyoshi watched as the cat licks his fingers cutely. It feels like flowers were surrounding them. Akashi mentally smirked and decided to mess with Kiyoshi's mind. He looks straight into Kiyoshi's eyes and starts making him think he's in his human form. Practically hypnotizing him. Kiyoshi's eyes widened as he saw that the cat was actually not a cat. But a human boy with red cat ears and cat tail, naked while licking his fingers seductively. Kiyoshi felt he's getting hard

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, the cat was back to normal. Kiyoshi was now seeing an innocent little red cat resting on his lap

'Huh? I must be hallucinating.. Damn it!'

Akashi just sat on his lap smugly. That was his ability, to hypnotize people by looking straight into their eyes. He haven't it used in a while ever since he got transformed into this

"Akashi, I've got your food" Kuroko calls out and the cat was immediate to get off of Kiyoshi's lap, heading to the food that Kuroko have him

"Eat well" Kuroko said as he pat the cat's head. Kuroko calls Kiyoshi as well. The brunette went inside the kitchen and sat down beside the table. The two began to eat, discussing something about life and work. Akashi secretly listen to them. He heard about Kuroko's friends coming to visit him for tomorrow

'Oh?' Akashi thought. More people to mess with. He took a mental note of that and continue his eating

After a while, the two had finished eating. Akashi was done too. He followed the two towards the living room

"So Kuroko, are we going to watch some basketball match?" Kiyoshi asked as they sat down

"Yeah. Let's go check what's going on" Kuroko then turn the tv on and switch the channel

The cat also hop on the sofa and sat beside Kuroko. Rubbing his face on Kuroko's arm as an affection. Kiyoshi gulps as the cat gave him that same look again. He quickly averted his eyes somewhere

'That's strange. I'm feeling it again whenever I look into that cat's eye' Kiyoshi thought. Kuroko pets the cat while his eyes are glued onto the screen. Kiyoshi shrugged it off and watch the game as well. Sounds of cheers and disappointment were heard later on. As the match continue further, Akashi got a bit bored. He decided he'll mess with Kiyoshi again

"Meow~" Kuroko and Kiyoshi looked at the cat in sync. Akashi got a perfect chance since Kiyoshi looked right into his eyes

"What's the matter Akashi?" Kuroko asked stroking the cats head. Kiyoshi gulped as he started seeing the cat's human form again

'No this is not true. You're seeing nothing, Teppei' Kiyoshi thought as the cat was back to that human form again inside his head. He quickly averted his eyes

"Meow~~" Kiyoshi can't resist so he still ended looking at the cat. Kiyoshi felt his cheeks warming up and heart racing. Akashi's trying to seduce him again using perfect hypnosis. The brunette coughs and turned his eyes somewhere 

"U-Umm Kuroko? Can I use your bathroom?" He excused and stood up. The two didn't notice that the cat had already flee out of the room

"Yeah sure. Just go to the kitchen room and you'll find the bathroom there with the green door" Kiyoshi thanked him and immediately went towards the kitchen room. The brunette was a little out of mind today. His brain must be messing with him. There's no way that a cat can turn into a pretty human

When he opened the door he was stunned to see the same face of the boy earlier. Akashi stood there in his human form, tails waving slowly. This time, he was not using his hypnosis. He transformed suddenly. Again

"Please tell me I'm just hallucinating again" Kiyoshi said, mostly to himself. 

"Unfortunately," Akashi brought his face up closer to Kiyoshi causing the latter to blush furiously. "You aren't" 

Kiyoshi immediately went out of the toilet room and closed the door. He went back to Kuroko who looks up at him with a questioning look

"What's wrong Kiyoshi-san?" Kuroko asked because he noticed how red the older male's face was

"May I know if.. If you noticed strange things around your cat??" Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows at Kiyoshi's question

"Sorry, what?"

"I don't know if I'm going mad already or it's just stress but, I saw your cat in human form. Three times this day" Kiyoshi stated emphasizing on the word 'three'. Kuroko got more confused

"What else did you see then?" 

"Uhh.." The seductive face of the cat's human form suddenly popped up in his mind. He gets redder and redder as the images pops up

"Kiyoshi-san? I suppose you got involved into a scandalous—" 

"T-That's not it" Kiyoshi quickly said embarrassed

"Anways, forget it. Maybe I'm just really imagining things" 

Kuroko just nods. The brunette sat on the sofa and the continue on watching the basketball game. Few minutes later, it got back to normal. The cat went out and decided to cuddle into Kuroko's lap. Kiyoshi just pretends he didn't notice the red cat

A few hours later Kiyoshi decided to leave already. Kuroko said his goodbye to him as he walk towards the door. Kiyoshi waved at him before slowly closing the door. During that he caught another glimpse of the cat who looked it was eyeing him mischievously

Kiyoshi slammed the door closed


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Aomine visited Kuroko. Akashi has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content (is it safe to say mild?)
> 
> Took me three days but here you gooo

The next day, Kuroko received a few messages from his friends. Most of it are from the none other than Kise Ryouta. Majority of the messages says that the blonde is excited to see him and was going to visit him later on. Kise sent him seven messages with a lot of emojis in it. Then he got two messages from Aomine saying the same thing but not as exaggerated as Kise's

It was only 7am in the morning. They said they're going to come visit him at 12pm. He still have five hours to prepare. The cat was already awake and immediately went near Kuroko. Rubbing his legs as an affection

"Hey there" Kuroko crouch down and rub the cat's red fur. The cat meows and lean into his touch. He pick up the cat and sat on the sofa then put the creature on his lap. Kuroko continue petting him. Thinking about the weird things that might happen when Aomine and Kise visit him later on

"They're a little rowdy.. Should I really let them in?" Kuroko mumbles to himself and Akashi looks at him curiously

'Who's them?' Akashi internally asked and he suddenly remembered something. He overheard Kuroko's two friends that Kiyoshi's talking about yesterday

'More of Kuroko-san's friends are coming? Perfect. More people to mess their mind up' Akashi thought sadistically. Today was another fun day for the cat

***

It was already 12 and Kuroko heard his name being called in front of the door outside. He immediately walk towards it and when he opened the door he was tackled into a tight hug resulting for him to fall backwards. The other step inside of his apartment with a grin on his face

"Hey~ how you have been doing Tetsu?" Asked the tanned bluenette

"I-I'm doing f-fine.. K-Kise-kun get o-off.." Kuroko struggled as the blonde squeezed the life out of him. His cat watched him from the sofa with amused eyes 

"Sorry Kurokocchi~" Kise get off of him and help him up

"Kise's really excited to see you. It's really been a while. Good thing today's both of our day off"

"Aominecchi's right–ssu~!" Kise beamed and look around the apartment. He saw a red cat sitting comfortably on a sofa while grooming himself

"Waaah Kurokocchi you have a cat" Kise said and immediately walk nearer to the sofa. Aomine also walk forward to see the cat. Kuroko watched his blonde friend who have stars in his eyes while staring at Akashi. The cat looks at him weirdly

"The cat's pretty—ssu! What's his name??" Kise asked and look at Kuroko

"Akashi. I named him Akashi" Kise and Aomine's jaw dropped

"Akashi? As in Akashi Seijūrō that missing shogi player?!" The two asked in sync

"What? No, no" Kuroko said with a furrowed eyebrows. Akashi internally groaned. "I named him Akashi because he reminds me of him that's all"

"But what if he's this cat!" Kise stated while pointing at the red creature

"Yeah and he have red fur and red eyes!" Aomine added. The two both look at the cat. Akashi just stare at them innocently

"Nonsense. He won't turn into a cat. That's impossible" Kuroko told them. The two sigh and were a bit hesitant to continue the topic

"Come on. It's already noon. You guys haven't eat?" Kuroko asked that made them snap out of their thoughts

"Yeah sure. We're really starving" They both said and follow Kuroko. The cat also follows them 

***

They had finished eating. Kise and Aomine thanked him for the food. The blonde suggests that they should watch a movie. Aomine said it would be better if it's action. Kuroko disagrees and said a horror movie is also good. Kise grimaced at the mention of horror

"Let's just watch a drama movie!" Kise suggested and the two bluenette deadpan

"I don't want to cry today"

"You know I've seen too many sad movies already. Give me a break Kise" Kise whined as everyone seems to disagrees

"Meow" They all turn around and saw the red cat looking at them

"Oh. Hi there" Aomine and Kise casually greeted him. Kuroko gesture him to come to them

"We should watch a horror movie. And that's final" Kuroko said as he pick up the cat

"What?! Kurokocchi!/Tetsu!" Kuroko ignored their protest and opens the tv. He have a few CDs of horror movies. He chose the scariest one

"Kurokocchi why you must do this?" Kise whined trying to stop Kuroko from putting the CD on the DVD player

"If you're challenging me to no flinching then I'll accept it Tetsu" Kuroko grinned and Kise whined even more

"Aominecchi don't agree–ssu!" Kuroko went back to sit with them on the sofa. Aomine on his right side. Kise sat beside him a little too close on the left side. The movie isn't still starting yet he was already trembling a bit. Akashi decided to sat beside Kise. (So he can start messing with him)

"Aww kitty that's right sit beside me" Kise said as he pat the cat's head and he let out a purr while being touched

"Don't crush him Kise-kun"

"Yeah, with your death hug I think the cat won't make it"

"I won't!"

Akashi just smirked inside. Oh this is going to be great~

As the movie continues, Kise tried covering his eyes whenever there was a gore scene coming up. He let out a small jumps and shouts whenever there's a jumpscare. Aomine and Kuroko are poker face almost all of the time and Kise wondered how the hell did they do that. While he was scared the two of them doesn't even show an expression. Wow. He thought sarcastically. Kise scoots away from them. The cat was resting on his lap. He decided to just pay attention to him than to the movie. The two were so engrossed watching the film 

"You know what there's nothing interesting in the movie. Why would they both decided to play it when the other one doesn't agree. Hmp" Kise mumbles and crossed his arms. The cat looks up at him and meows

"Your eyes are beautiful..." Kise commented looking straight into the cat's eyes

'Ohh wrong move Kise-san~' 

For a second, the face of Akashi Seijūrō pop up in his mind. He quickly shook his head 

"What am I thinking.. Sure that boy is pretty but why did it have to suddenly pop up in my..." Kise stopped muttering when he looked at the cat. For a moment the cat looks like him. Kise felt as if Akashi was literally sitting on his lap in human form. The blonde squint his eyes to make sure. No one seems to notice his confusion

"Huh..?" The cat was now looking at him innocently. He felt the need to drink 

"Uhh Kurokocchi can I have a water there at your kitchen?"

"Yeah sure" Kise lift the cat up and put it carefully down on the soft sofa. The blonde stood up heading to the kitchen. Kuroko and Aomine were to busy arguing with who's the better villain in the movie so they don't notice Akashi followed their blonde friend

Kise was filling up the empty cup with water on the table. He pick up the cup and quickly drink the water in it. When he's finished, he turn around and was surprised to see the same boy he thought that's Akashi Seijūrō. But with cat ears and tails Kise actually dropped the cup on the floor

"W-Who.."

"Hello, Kise-san" Akashi said walking nearer to him

"How did you.. You were a cat earlier!" Akashi mentally snickered at the blonde's reaction

"And you look like—" Kise was cut off when Akashi push him to sit down on the chair behind him. Kise was surprised and was even more surprised when Akashi sat on his lap facing him

"Shh Kise-san" Akashi said putting his index finger on Kise's lips. He witnessed how Kise's face practically grow red 

"Why are you red? Does the images of that horror film still hunt you??" Akashi asked bringing his face closer to the blonde. Kise felt himself getting hard

'Give me strength. I did not came here to get seduced' Kise thought when he feels the other rubbing his body into him making him feel hot

"W-Wait we shouldn't.." Kise blushed even harder when Akashi looked at him with feigned innocence

"Shouldn't what? What were you thinking first Kise-san? Perhaps you're thinking the other thing?" Akashi said with a small smirk. Just now, he realised the other have no othes on. He slowly look down on Akashi's body

Blood gushed out of his nose

"I-I didn't came here to have sex–ssu! Especially with a neko!" Kise exclaimed but quiet enough for Kuroko and Aomine to not hear. Kise was pinching his nose to stop the bleeding

"Kise-san I apologize for messing with you. Though your reaction is quite funny" Akashi said with an amused tone looking straight into Kise's eyes

"Why are you messing with me–ssu.. Ah, and why do I feel sleepy" Kise said with a pout. Soon enough, Akashi got off him and the blonde suddenly passed out, causing him to fall down completely on the floor

"Oops. I think I did too much" Akashi mumbles and then turn back into his cat form. Good thing that Akashi's able to control his transformation already. Since he came in Kuroko's life, he learned how to transform into a human and back into a cat

Akashi casually walk inside the living room where Kuroko and Aomine were

His next target: Aomine

"Kise-kun's taking too long" Kuroko commented

"Nah maybe he suddenly got a stomach ache cause he ate a lot earlier and decided to go to the bathroom. Let's save it for later, the good part of the movie starts here" Kuroko just nodded and turn his attention back to the movie. Akashi hops on the other sofa where Aomine can perfectly see him 

Aomine's attention is still on the screen. Akashi waits, later on the movie scenes started looking boring to Aomine. The tanned male yawned as he stretch his arms up. Aomine stare at the cat from the other sofa. It happens that he accidentally stare at those ruby red eyes of the cat. The look seems strange. Aomine can't take his eyes off it. The cat was looking at him in an eccentric way

Seconds later, when he blinked he didn't saw a cat. Instead, he saw a seductive neko red haired guy wearing a white button up shirt. Three buttons are undone revealing his white chest and he isn't wearing any pants. The large sized white shirt practically covered his lower region

"Uhh.." Aomine couldn't believe what he's seeing. His eyes immediately focused on the white creamy thighs of the redhead. Smirking, Akashi slowly pull up the fabric of the shirt to reveal more of the smooth skin. Aomine felt hard

"T-Tetsu y-your.." Aomine stuttered while pointing at the sexy redhead. Kuroko look at where he was pointing. They saw the cat doing his business grooming himself. Kuroko turned back to Aomine with a deadpan look

"I swear! Tetsu your cat suddenly became human—"

"Shhh. The movie's about to end" Kuroko cut him off as he turn his attention back on the tv

Aomine grumbles and crossed his arms. Aomine looked back at the cat's direction and saw it was sitting comfortable while watching the tv

'Damn cat'

***

The movie was already finished. Kuroko removed the CD from the DVD player

"I'll go out for a minute. I need to buy something" Aomine's eyes widen

"Wait you're going to leave me here??"

"Of course" Kuroko said as if it was the most obvious thing

"I will come with you"

"No, you accompany Kise-kun. Looks like the idiot waited for the movie to finished and fell asleep in the kitchen" Kuroko said while peeking on the kitchen area where Kise's still sleeping (with a nosebleed)

"What are you going to even buy??" Aomine asked with a crossed arms

"Milkshake. Do you want anything?" 

"No thanks. Just be quick" Aomine quickly said and Kuroko gave an 'okay'. He pat the cat's head first before he went out of the apartment. The truth why he didn't want to be left behind is because of Kuroko's cat. He doesn't want to be alone with the strange creature because of what happened earlier

Aomine leaned against the sofa and closed his eyes for a while. Seconds later he felt something or someone moving beside him. He slowly open his eyes. Seeing a mop of red hair beside him currently fixing his shirt

"What the.. You're Akashi Seijürō..." Aomine mumbles looking at him with wide eyes

"Ah, you've found me. Police officer Aomine Daiki" Akashi said with a smirk

"W-Why did you— wait, first of all where were you—no, I should ask you this instead. Why are you a cat and why the hell don't you have some pants on?!" Aomine was blushing a little 

"I'm not going to tell you. You're going to forget it anyway" Akashi said with sigh. Gently pushing Aomine forcing him to lay down. Aomine panics a little when the redhead have pushed him and crawl on top of him. His tail wagging slowly

"What are you doing—hey"

"You're hard Aomine-san" Akashi commented with a smug look

"Shut u-up.. H-Hey! Quit rubbing it" Aomine protest 

"Rubbing what Aomine-san?" Akashi pretends to be innocent which annoys Aomine

"Don't act like you don't know. Stop rubbing your ass against my crotch i-it's.." Aomine hesitated saying the next line

"It's what Aomine-san?" Damn, he keeps on forcing it out

"A t-turn on" Akashi just looks at him smugly

"Does Aomine-san wants to do the do~?" Akashi asked narrowing the gap between them

"No way! I'm already twenty two and I don't do that stuff even if I'm like a pervert or whatever" Aomine quickly denied (but deep inside, he wants it) blushing on how close Akashi's pretty face was on his

"Okay then" Akashi said slowly widening the gap between them. Akashi brush his fingers on Aomine's chest sliding down to his bottom area almost near the private one

Akashi quickly flicked Aomine's forehead hard and it hurts. Aomine felt like a bruise was made on his forehead because of the strong impact. The redhead quickly got off him, transforming into cat once again. Aomine sat up, his eyes closed and head throbbing a little

"What the hell happened.." Aomine mumbles, at the same time Kise wakes up and went in the living room

"Ugh.. Why am I on the floor again? And why do I have a nosebleed.." Kise said as he wipe of the blood with a tissue

"Like hell I know.. I didn't know what had happened as well"

Akashi smiles in triumph and lay down on the large sized shirt he got from Kuroko. Good, they didn't remember anything. Aside from hypnosis he's also able to erase their memories with the incidents involving him

"I'm here" They both jumped at the sudden appearance of Kuroko

"Took you so long"

"Where have you been Kurokocchi???"

"Sorry, I went to the store and bought milkshake. And Aomine-kun, I'm only away for two minutes and a half" Kuroko stated, Aomine furrowed his eyes brows because he's sure it felt like eternity when Kuroko was gone or is he just tired

"Well, now that I'm awake. How about he go out?" Kise asked with a gleam in his eyes

"Where are we going then Kise-kun"

"Probably going to drink again" Aomine said with an eye roll

"Hey! It's just a rare occasion! And since Kurokocchi haven't drink an alcohol for awhile we are going to try it today"

"You're too happy. Ever since you became a pilot you always invite us to drink" Aomine commented

"I don't think I want to be drunk today Kise-kun. Besides, I need to have a bond time with my cat" Kuroko said and sips on his vanilla milkshake

Aomine and Kise both look at the cat, suddenly a shiver went down their spine when they did

"Kurokocchi you have all the days to bond with your cat. Come on and have fun with us! It will be a while again for us to see each others–ssu"

Kuroko sigh in defeat. He looked at his cat that was gesturing him to go with them. It seems it's alright for him alone in the apartment

"Fine.. Don't try to make me drink too much" Kuroko said as Kise beamed with joy

"Let's go!" Kise exclaimed and dragged the two outside ignoring their protest. Kuroko said goodbye to his cat before securing the door. Akashi watched as the three went away. Their back fading as they go further in the distance

He turn into his human form again. Walking towards the sofa and picking up the shirt he used to wear

"That was fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi has the ability to erase people's memory as well. I like writing him while messing with Kuroko's friends huehue
> 
> Next chapter will be about Kuroko, Aomine and Kise drinking together. And maybe about Kuroko finding out Akashi's a human


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeet I already finished this onee. Let's see how Kuroko would react if he found out about Akashi

"Ughh.. I'm dizzy..." Kise groaned as he put his head down on the table. A shot glass in his hands. Kuroko on the other hand, was in a worse shape than he is

"I think I drank too much... This is your fault Kise-kun..." Kuroko said, words slurring. Aomine, who's the only sober guy in the group sigh as he watched the two murmur some things out of the blue. Aomine looked at his watch. It's almost five 

"Damn.. How can I get you guys out of here. I told you Tetsu, don't listen to whatever Kise says. Now you're as drunk as that idiot too" Aomine grumbles and stood up. He grabbed Kuroko's arm first and slung it around his shoulders. Then he grabbed Kise's one and did the same on his other side. He felt his body sinking because the two of them are heavy

He hold them on the side of their hips to hold them in place and to not fall. Aomine guided them out of the place

"What have I gotten myself into. This is too tiring" Aomine complained. Along the way he found Kagami Taiga standing beside the post. Oh he knows what to do now

"Sup, Kagami" Aomine greeted with an evil grin

"Hey" Kagami looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows to see the two drunks in both sides of Aomine

"Is that Kuroko?" Aomine nodded. He suddenly gave a half asleep Kise on him

"Oi! What's the meaning of this?!" Kagami asked while holding the blonde firmly to make sure he standstill

"Take care of Kise. Your place was near to his right? Go take him home and I'll handle Tetsu over here"

"What?! This is too troublesome" Kagami complained as Aomine slightly glared at him

"It's hard for me to carry two drunks to their home. So deal with it Bakagami. I'll return the favor some day" Aomine then quickly leaves not giving Kagami a chance to say another protest

"Damn you Ahomine" Kagami then went on the other direction dragging the blonde with him

***

Aomine got back into Kuroko's apartment. He got inside and drop Kuroko on the sofa. The smaller bluenette groaned 

"I'm leaving you here. Go sleep and sober up" Aomine said. The cat suddenly came out and looked at Aomine and back to Kuroko 

"Your master got too drunk. I know you're just a cat but take care of him" Aomine said before walking towards the door. He glance back at them before slowly closing the door

"Meow" Akashi nudge Kuroko's arm with his head. The bluenette only sigh in response. Holding his aching head 

"My head hurts so bad.." Kuroko complained and completely lay down on the sofa. His arm overed his eyes while his other rest on top of his stomach

"I'm sorry Akashi... I need to rest right now.." Kuroko said slightly slurring

'Oh great' Akashi said, coming up with an evil plan once again

Akashi hops on the sofa. He slowly got on top of him. Laying down on his chest. Kuroko felt him and put his hand on top of the cat. Gently petting it. Akashi stare at him with mischief

'Perhaps it's time for me to mess with you too' 

***

Kuroko's eyes slowly opens. Bringing his headache back. The living room was dark and he could barely see a thing He tried to move, Kuroko suddenly felt as if someone was laying on top of him. Raising an eyebrow, he tried pushing the person off. Kuroko accidentally pushed a little too hard that made the person fell off the sofa

"Ow.." He landed on the floor with a thud. Kuroko's eyes widened when he felt a tail touch his legs

Kuroko quickly got off of the sofa and run towards the switch. He turn it on and was surprised to see a boy sitting on the floor where he fell onto. Rubbing his eyes like a child. What's so strange about him is that he have a red cat tail and ears

"U-Uhh.. Who are you?" Kuroko asked slowly walking nearer to him. Akashi looks up at him, Kuroko noticed that he was wearing his shirt that the cat usually play with it (and noticed how smooth Akashi's legs are)

"I'm Akashi Seijūrō" 

In the mention of this, Kuroko froze. Looking at the boy in front of him, he does look like Akashi Seijürō. He squinted his eyes and look at him once again

"H-How? How are you a cat??" Kuroko asked in disbelief. Akashi stood up, his tail waving gracefully. Giving Kuroko a perfect view of his white creamy thighs. Kuroko can't help but averted his eyes towards the lower region of the redhead

"First of all Kuroko-san, wipe the blode on your nose" 

Kuroko grew redder in slight embarrassment. He grabbed a tissue nearby and wipe off the blood

"I will explain it to you Kuroko-san. You're the only person that I will inform about my identity" Akashi said and suddenly pushed him down on the sofa to sit. It startled Kuroko a bit when Akashi even sat down on his lap while facing him

"Nee~ Kuroko-san you're getting hard" Akashi teased while Kuroko blushed harder embarrassed

Oh shit. Akashi isn't even wearing any pants why would he have to be trapped in this situation. Kuroko mentally cried

"Akashi-kun I thought you're going to explain?"

"Alright, alright" Akashi said and got off him. He sat down on the other seat

"First, I need you to promise me that you're not going to tell this to anyone" Akashi said sternly. Kuroko nodded saying he wouldn't

"You're the first person to bring me to their home. So I'll trust you Kuroko-san" Akashi said before clearing his throat. "To answer your question on how am I a cat the answer is I was cursed" Kuroko's eyes widened a little. He wanted to ask why but he patiently waits for him to continue

"Someone had cursed me and I am not allowed to say his name. He cursed for such a simple reason" Akashi said, his voice lacing with annoyance

"The reason was because I accidentally messed up his books of spells. I didn't even mean to and I didn't mean to be a little rude that time because I was exhausted. Right after the competition where I joined to play shogi, I bumped into him. And that's that, little arguments happened and he suddenly turned me into this. That's why Akashi Seijūrō has been missing for a whole month and thirteen days" Akashi told him as he crossed his legs and lean on the couch

"I couldn't even go back to my home because I don't know when I will transform into a human and when will I transform into a cat again. For the whole time I was missing I had been transforming mostly during nights. Eversince I came with you I suddenly transform into my human form even at days. And later on I finally learned how to transform back into a human and a cat. Even so, I still can't get back to my lifestyle because I have these" Akashi then pointed at his cat ears and tail

"It's a little complicated to hide them for too long. So I stayed being on the streets" Akashi finished and starts stroking his tail that rested gracefully on his lap

"Is there anything you can do to remove the curse?" Kuroko asked curiously

"The last time I talked to him he said he doesn't know. It's possible that I will be like this for the rest of my life and even became completely a cat" Akashi explained

"But he told me that if I keep on using hypnosis on people which is part of the curse, and seducing them such as what I did to your friends, I will not completely turn into a cat" Kuroko got confused when he said that Akashi seduced his friends

"What do you mean you seduced my friends..?"

"Yes I did that. That's why they act a little weird and told you that I'm a strange cat. But you completely ignored them. I did that in order to reduce my risks of turning into a complete cat. Don't worry, they don't remember. I also know how to erase that memory" Kuroko looked at him a little horrified. This guy can erase a memory of a person and it's fucking good in seducing he literally got a boner earlier

"Now all I need is to find that damn guy and ask him again on what other ways I can get myself back to normal" Kuroko wanted help him. He wanted to be able to turn him back to his normal self

"Akashi-kun.. If you want I'll help you" Akashi looks up at him a little surprised

"Really?" Akashi said scooting nearer to him. Too near for Kuroko's liking because he had sat on lap again

"U-Uhh yes.." Kuroko saw a glint of joy in those ruby red eyes. Suddenly, Akashi forced him to lay down and Akashi pressed his body down against him. Kuroko yelps a bit when he felt his member being rubbed to what he assumed was Akashi's ass

"A-Akashi-kun what are you trying to do?"

"Forgive me Kuroko-san, you will have to deal with this for a while. As a part of the curse I was given a slutty behavior for being a neko and I can't control it" Kuroko's eyes widened as Akashi just stare down at him with mischief

"W-Wait Akashi-kun are you able to get pregnant cause you're a neko..?"

"Why do you asked? You're already thinking of doing it to me?" Akashi asked teasingly slightly rubbing his body against him even more

"No that's not it!" Kuroko exclaimed blushing furiously

'Oh please give me strength before I lose all of my self-control and do the do to him' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who's the one who cursed Akashi? It's either a player in Rakuzan or a player in Yosen


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I ran out of ideas.
> 
> Sorry for any errors, it's a little tiring for me to check and edit it

It was Sunday morning, 7am, there's Akashi on top of Kuroko on the couch. They fell asleep last night while talking about some random things that kept them up until 11. Akashi decided to comfortably lay on top of him with his left cheek pressed on Kuroko's shoulder (because he feels like it). Kuroko already woke up, the feeling of someone on top of him made him panic a little. But then he remembers that Akashi Seijūrō is here. He remembered what he told him last night 

So, Kuroko looked at the locks of red hair that are almost tickling his nose. Kuroko decided to stroke those red locks gently. Few seconds later Akashi suddenly looks up. Kuroko stopped what he's doing and gaze at those half lidded eyes

"What..." Akashi attempted to get up and accidentally put pressure on Kuroko's lower region. The bluenette yelped a bit surprising Akashi by suddenly pushing him off. Akashi once again, fell on the floor with a thud

"Ow.. How long do you plan on pushing me off of the couch? It doesn't hurt at all, it hurts badly" Akashi sarcastically said as Kuroko gave him an apologetic look and helped him up

"I'm really sorry Akashi-kun.. I was just a bit surprised" Kuroko said while scratching the back of his neck

"It's alright. Apology accepted" Kuroko stood up just as Akashi went back sitting on the couch

"Kuroko-san, are you going out today?" The redhead asked 

"Maybe. Why Akashi-kun? Do you need anything?" Kuroko saw how Akashi's tail suddenly swayed slowly

"Actually, I was thinking maybe I can come with you and might even found this guy I'm talking about last night and don't worry I'll be in my cat form" Kuroko blinked at him. Thinking for a moment to what Akashi just said 

"Sure" Is what Kuroko said before going to the kitchen

"Do you want to eat anything then?" He asked as the sound of getting utensils was heard from the kitchen

"I'm fine with just bread" 

***

When they had finished eating Kuroko immediately got inside the bathroom

"Do you want to bath after I'm done?" Kuroko spoke from the bathroom. Akashi simply said no as it's going to be really cold for him

As he waits for the bluenette, Akashi looks around the apartment. He noticed the polaroid photos on Kuroko's table beside the bed he haven't seen before when he went here the other day. Akashi take look in each photos. Most of it were Kuroko was still in middle school and high school. His pictures where he was with his basketball team. Akashi noticed Aomine and Kise with him too. Where they were all wearing matching t-shirts. Kise was in the middle and looks very happy. However, Aomine have a scowl on his face and Kuroko's face shows no emotion

'They've been friends for a long time huh..' Akashi thought while reminiscing his past. He had friends actually. He got two. One is an extremely tall person who's addicted to sweets and the other one who has a weird taste when it comes to luck and fate. Akashi doesn't have a lot of friends cause he's always choosing the people who he could truly trust

"Oh, Akashi-kun" Akashi's ongoing thoughts were interrupted when Kuroko got out of the bathroom

"Don't mind me, I was just looking at your old pictures—" Akashi suddenly stopped when he turn to look at the bluenette 

_What the hell_

There Kuroko is, just got out of the shower, hair dripping of water. His wet bangs slightly covers his right eye and Akashi thinks it looks good. He also noticed that he's topless and a towel was covering his lower region. No, Akashi was not looking on Kuroko's body as if checking him out. Definitely not, so he immediately averted his eyes somewhere

"Apologies. It's rude of me to barge in this room while you're showering" And with that Akashi quickly leaves slamming the door closed

Kuroko just stared at the door for a moment before shrugging and pick some clothes to wear

Meanwhile, Akashi already transformed himself into his cat form. His transformation would help since that would prevent Kuroko from seeing his slightly red face. Kuroko went out of the room after a while dressed casually and was ready to go

"Akashi-kun will you be okay? You won't go somewhere else and be separated from me right?" If there was a person in the apartment they would think Kuroko's insane talking to a cat like that

'I will be alright so do not worry too much' Is what Akashi wanted to say but just nod his head

"Alright we'll go out then" Kuroko went towards the door followed by cat Akashi and they go out. The bluenette was a little anxious that Akashi will get lost. Since they were going into a public market where there are many people around. Kuroko can't help but think that Akashi will get squeezed

'Is it alright for him to be just in his human form and he'll just cover his cat ears and tails with my clothes that I'll lend to him. I should have told him this earlier. It's a bit troublesome to go back to the apartment'

While Kuroko is in deep thoughts, he doesn't noticed a pair of grey eyes that were looking at them. In Akashi's case, he doesn't noticed it as well while he keep his eyes in front so he won't get separated

"Huh, seems like you're doing well"

***

"It's a bad thing I didn't brought an umbrella. It seems like it would rain" Kuroko mumbles looking up in the grey cloud

The cat beside him just shook his head in disappointment. He hate getting wet especially now

Kuroko sigh and pick up the plastic bag of groceries. Kuroko hurry up so they could go home immediately before the rain starts pouring. Akashi followed him and felt a tiny water droplet on his head. Then he realized it's started drizzling

"Oh no I think we won't make it" Kuroko said as they went into an undercover area. Just as they avoid getting themselves wet, the rain starts pouring 

"Guess we'll have to wait a bit" Akashi sat down while watching the rain drops hit the ground. It's satisfying to watch so his eyes wander around the streets. When he turn his eyes to the left he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly walk closer to that figure

"Akashi-kun where are you going?" The red cat only meow in response. He saw a glimpse of the person's face and was looking too smug. Akashi knew that person, it was the one who made him all like this. Akashi snarled and suddenly run to the person who immediately took his leave

"Wait!" Kuroko exclaimed dropping the bags to the sides before going after him. Akashi run as fast as he could effortlessly avoiding the obstacles that comes in his way. Akashi got himself wet and he's hating it but this is not the time to think about that. He followed the figure until it suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye. Akashi stopped running, followed by Kuroko who pants behind him

"What are you up to. Are you trying to get me out of breath?" Akashi gave him an apologetic look, the pouring rain started to calm

"Come on let's go back" Kuroko said and pick up the red cat which struggles as he doesn't want to be carried

'I can handle myself but never mind'

***

"Have you found the person that turned you into a cat? Is that why you suddenly ran away Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as he put the foods and stuff on the dinning table. Akashi turned into his human form as soon as they got home to dry himself easier

"I did but he got away. It's alright though, that means he'll appear again sooner" Akashi said while resting the towel around his shoulders

Kuroko only hummed in response. The redhead was left in the living room lazily laying down on the sofa with a magazine in hand while the bluenette fix some things in the kitchen. Afterwards Kuroko went towards the living room and saw Akashi staring aimlessly out of the window. Kuroko sat down on the other sofa beside him

"Are you alright? Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as Akashi seems to snap out of his trance

"Yes I am. I'm just reminiscing" He said before turning his attention back outside of the window

"May I ask what is it? You look troubled" 

"Just my high school days that's all. I saw your pictures with your teammates in basketball" Akashi told him and starts stroking his tail gently

"You played basketball too?"

"Yes. I was a point guard and the captain back then. I used to play basketball until I decided to focus in shogi after I graduated high school" He said, turning to look at Kuroko

"How about your days in basketball Kuroko-san? I'm pretty curious about it"

"Pretty much ordinary. At first I was bench warmer, years later I was put in the first string because of my passes. I have a low presence, almost like a ghost, and that's an advantage to the opponents" Kuroko said that piqued the redhead's interest

"So that means even they don't notice you immediately and freak out every time you appear?" Akashi asked with a coy smile that seems being amused

"Kinda like that. I enjoy their scared expressions though" 

"Oh a sadist" Akashi said with a teasing smile while Kuroko deadpans

"You are a sadist too Akashi-kun. Using your seducing skills you enjoy the faces your victim makes" Kuroko said as he recall the incident yesterday and shivers a bit

"I can't help it though" He simply said, his tail sways slowly as he stare at the bluenette. It gave Kuroko a bad feeling

"If you're planning something like last time please not now Akashi-kun"

"Oh? So do you want it later then?" The redhead teased that almost made Kuroko blush

"No, it's not like that. It might go too far" Kuroko explained and avert his eyes when Akashi went closer to him 

"Admit that you like this too Kuroko-san. Look at your face, you're blushing~" Akashi teased, seeing an expression to Kuroko's face was amusing to stare at

"Akashi-kun please stop provoking me" Kuroko said stopping Akashi from getting more close

'Kuroko-san's face looks so amusing. I will never get tired of doing this' 

Akashi was about to say something when Kuroko's phone rings. The bluenette excuse himself before going out of the living room and answering the caller. Akashi just lean on the couch as he was left alone again. He watch as the bluenette hurriedly search for something through the pile of papers on a bag whilst talking to someone over the phone

Kuroko is still too busy to notice him so he removed the T-shirt off and left it on the couch. He slowly opened the door before closing it back as soon as he got out and immediately turn into his cat form

'I'll find you'

***

There are still only few people outside even if the rain had already stopped. Akashi wander around the empty sidewalk, cars passed by and almost splash him with water. He immediately went to a safer area of the sidewalk

'This is such a pain. I should have stayed in the apartment and let myself killed with boredom' Were Akashi's inner thoughts as he strode down the sidewalk

"Oi you should have stayed to your owner's home. Don't want to get yourself dirty again right? Your highness?" A voice spoke from behind and Akashi immediately knew who it was. He immediately pounced on the person only to be dodged. Quickly transforming, he grab the person's collar and dragged him in the empty alley near them

"Woah. Put some clothes on" Mayuzumi said and pull out a large sized shirt out of nowhere before tossing it to Akashi

"Turn me back to my original self. Get rid of this cat features on my body already!" Akashi said sharply clutching onto the T-shirt tighter

"I'll speak about it but put that cloth on first" Mayuzumi said bluntly and the redhead annoyingly complies

"I'm done so what now?" Instead of answering him, Mayuzumi's eyes travel down to Akashi's body and stopped at his exposed thighs

"Hey I'm asking you here" Akashi said with an annoyed tone and pull down the shirt furthermore to cover his thighs

"The truth is, you'll never get it back" Mayuzumi simply said making Akashi's eyes go wide

"What do you mean I will never? So I am going to be like this for the rest of my life? Don't screw with me Chihiro" Akashi said in an 'are you serious?' tone

"You enjoy seducing people so I'm not bringing you back" Mayuzumi commented which made the redhead huff

"That doesn't mean I need to be like this forever"

"Just go back to your owner's apartment" 

"He is not my owner. I am not owned by anyone" Akashi defended as his patience started to lose control

"You need to go back to him, maybe you'll find your answer that I can't give you if you stay with him" Mayuzumi told him which gives a little hope into those ruby red eyes

"What do you mean..?" Akashi asked as Mayuzumi turn around to take his departure

"Find it out yourself" He's getting away again, Akashi's not going to let that happen. He needed a more specific answer

"Wait up Chihiro!" Akashi said and run after him. When he is about to grab Mayuzumi from the behind, the latter suddenly turns around and pull Akashi's arm closer. Then leaning down to kiss those pink lips of the redhead. Akashi couldn't react immediately as the other's lips move against his own. He was surprised for the sudden kiss so he aimlessly let it happen. Mayuzumi pulled back after a few seconds

"That's my prize" Mayuzumi said and immediately disappeared before Akashi could even say a word

Akashi couldn't recover for a while as he unconsciously touch his lips with his fingers thinking about what just happened. His face suddenly go in a deep shade of red as he recall it further

"Chihiro you bastard!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what should I do next? I'm actually running out of ideas lol
> 
> Edit (July 4, 2020): It may took a lot of time to update another chapter because I can't pique my interests up again for this story. Soo I'm sorry please wait for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi did a great job didn't he? Lmao


End file.
